Wings of Love
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Kurt finds a tiny fairy by the name of Blaine, who's home has been destroyed in the recent storm. Wanting to help, he takes the adventurous boy home with him.


Kurt laughed as the football when flying. It landed with a thump about twenty yards away, and he jogged over to get it. While he certainly didn't miss the smell of sweat, the dirt, and the general hatred from other members of the Titans, there was a certain release he'd enjoyed from being kicker. It was fun every now and then to just come out here when no one was around and let loose.

Setting the ball back on it's rest, he chuckled to himself. The memory of the team doing Single Ladies was permanently burned into his brain, he'd made sure of that.

"Hey! Hello?" Kurt glanced around at the small voice. "Down here!" There it was again! Looking down around his feet, he didn't see anything. "Wait, don't step on me!" Kurt froze. Something shivered against the grass, and he leaned down carefully.

It was... a little man? A very, very little man with wings.

Aaaaand he was crazy.

"Well don't just stand there! I can't move my wings." the... thing, twitched and whimpered in pain. Kurt crouched down and held out his hand, still thinking he was insane as the little man crawled onto his palm.

"Uh, hi." He said awkwardly. The thing smiled gratefully and held his thumb like a lifeline.

"Thanks!" he said, his voice carrying oddly well. "I thought I was gonna drown down there. I couldn't even fly away, I hate when my wings get wet." Kurt glanced down at the dewy grass as the little man continued to babble. He had begun to rake his hands over the shimmery material of his wings, trying to dry them off.

"I-I'm sorry but _what_ are you, exactly?" Kurt finally asked.

"Oh." it said softly, before smacking itself in the head. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I'm Blaine. I'm a fairy." it held out it's hand and Kurt stared at it for a moment before holding out his finger, letting him grip and shake it.

"I'm Kurt." He said. "So, why are you on our football field?"

"My home was knocked down by that storm last night. I've been trying to get across this for a while now, but people kept trying to squash me."

"Oh. Um, well, you could come home with me. If you want." Kurt offered uncomfortably. "I mean, if your house is gone..." Blaine stared at him for a few good seconds before smiling and nodding.

"You are much kinder than other humans." He commented as Kurt helped him onto his shoulder. "My friends have told me stories... one girl even got her wings torn off."

"Clearly they met the wrong people." Kurt shrugged, freezing as Blaine called out in surprise. "Sorry!"

"So, here's some scarves." Kurt said, putting same fabric on the desk and trying to make a little bed. It looked like a toddler hade done it. "I, uh, I don't have a tiny bed so..."

"This is fine." Blaine said with a smile. "It's much better than leaves." he added as he felt the material. He plumped and pushed them around for a few minutes more before curling into the center, having made a little dent for himself. It looked remarkably like a bird's nest. Soon he was snoring lightly, and even that sounded like bells. Kurt laid back his own head and sighed, deciding to try and get some sleep while he could.

XXXX

Blaine awoke with the sun, smiling as he stretched out his wings. They were nice and dry now, and he laughed lightly to himself as he launched into the air. He _really_ hated not being able to fly. He twisted and flipped through the air, his wings buzzing slightly behind him as he whooped with joy. He quieted himself as he remembered the beautiful boy sleeping on the bed. With a small smile, he fluttered down to land on his exposed ankle, watching as he shifted a little but didn't wake. He had kicked off most of his blankets in the night, only a bit on his chest and over his groin area.

Blaine's head tilted to the side as an oddly strong whiff of... arousal? His toes very lightly skimmed over Kurt's bare thigh as he drifted closer to the smell, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind him. After a few minutes of tugging, and once nearly getting trapped, he managed to pull the thin blanket away from Kurt's hips. His eyes sparked brightly at what he saw, and he dove in without a second thought.

He shoved against one of Kurt's lips, eagerly trying to expose what was hidden behind. Kurt groaned in his sleep and shifted his legs so he was spread out further. Blaine grinned. He lifted one hand and, very carefully, pushed against the prominent bump at the top.

Kurt made a low groaning noise and shifted slightly again. Some wetness leaked out and Blaine's wings fluttered in excitement. He put both his hands up, gripping at either side of the now-swelling bit of flesh, shoving against it with all his strength.

Kurt's eyes flicked open as he moaned, and his heart froze for a minute. Pushing up onto his elbows, he looked down to see Blaine rubbing furiously at his clit, a look of deep concentration on his face. His head fell back and he whimpered. God, he was already _so close._ How long had the little fairy been working at him?

Blaine heard Kurt nearly shriek, before the sound was muffled as a wave of liquid washed over him. His wings were soaked once again, and he fell onto his back from the sheer force of it. His mind was blurred with pleasure as he laid there in the puddle of delicious cum.

"Blaine? Crap, Blaine, are you alright?" he opened his eyes blearily and looked up at the worried face of the brunette.

"I'm fine." He sighed. "Better than fine." he giggled lightly as he shifted around in the pool of wetness. Kurt laughed along with him and collapsed against the sheets.


End file.
